


Miraculous Soulmates

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer



Series: Prompts Series [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Referenced Fem/Fem (ish?), Soulmates, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer
Summary: Truth or dare.Nino and Alya.Marinette and Adrien.Nathaniel.A tattoo parlor.What happens now?





	Miraculous Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4.  
> Also, if anyone wants to know, later, Adrienette, Nath/Lila, and Chloe/Sabrina would come later.

Prompt: MLB with tattoo soulmates

AU, not really lining up with original MLB canon.

Aged up, these idiots and sunshine children are like 20

—————————————————————

Nino smirked. They were playing truth or dare, and he wanted to pick Alya.

“Alya, truth or dare?”

“You know me, dare all the way!” She accepted his challenge.

“I. Dare you. _To_... get a tattoo.” Alya gasped.

 _“Oh, nice one Nino.”_  Marinette whispered to him.

“Oh, you’re on, Nino.” She accepted the challenge... again. She got up to look up the nearest tattoo parlor. “Nearest one’s like two miles away, let’s go.”

“Now?” Adrien thought she would get it later.

“Yea, now, let’s go!”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming!” Adrien sighed. Marinette rolled her eyes.

***time skip***

As they walked into the parlor, the bell on the door dinged.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” The man at the desk asked. He had red hair. Bright red hair.  _Wow_ _he_ _stands_ _out_. Marinette thought. _Wait_... “Hey, aren’t you Nathaniel, from lycée?”

“Wait... Marinette? This must be Alya and Nino then, but is this a new friend?” He said.

“Yea, this is Adrien, we’ve known him a few years now, met in university.” Marinette nodded. “I never thought you’d work in a tattoo parlor.”

“Naw.” He laughed nervously. “I own it.”

“Oh? Nice.” Marinette was surprised and a little impressed.

“So which of you are getting a tattoo?” He asked.

“I am.” Alya stepped forward.

“Have you thought about what you’re going to get? Or would you like to look at some ideas?” He questioned.

“Look at ideas.”

Nathaniel took out a flip book and opened it to a random page. “This has smaller tattoo ms for first timers, unless you would rather get a larger one?”

Alya was silent for a moment, looking. She pointed to one. “That’s perfect.” A fox. “On my wrist. Left one.”

“I can do that.” He took a regular pen and made an outline. “That good?”

Alya nodded. “Alright, this may hurt a tad, you sure you want this?” She nodded harder.

He started to put the tattoo, and Nino gasped, yelped and grabbed his wrist. “Dudes...” he said in wonder. He showed them. “Look....” A tiny line, in the same spot as Alya.

Adrien handed Marinette a ten as discreetly as he could. Nino didn’t notice but Alya did. “Hey! Were you two betting on us?” Alya sounded half mad, half proud. They nodded. Alya broke into a smile. “I raised you right.”

Nino broke into laughter. “Why, oh why.”

Nathaniel cleared his throat. “So... what now? Want to continue it now or talk a bit more with your soulmate?”

Alya nodded. “I wanna finish it now.”

Nino came over and held her hand - so they both had something to squeeze. “Alya?”

“Hmm?”

“Tomorrow, I’m getting a turtle.”

They all laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> OMC thank you SO much for the kudos on the last one, teresitawinchester and three guests for the kudos on the last one, you literally made my day forty times brighter! <3<3<3<3 Thank you four so, so much! :):):))))))))  
> Edit: now taking prompts!


End file.
